Sakura,Syaoron, and the Ghost?
by KeroEspeon
Summary: I changed the title. S+S meet a Ghost? What can he want? E+T DONE
1. The Return

The sun is shining brightly over the trees. The fresh dew drips off   
the flowers. The birds fly by chirping there morning song.   
As the sun shines into the window Sakura opens her eyes. "Kero wake up"   
Kero opens his eyes sleepily and looks over at Sakura. "Whats the   
big idea waking me up so early?" *YAWN* "Today is such a beutiful day."   
Sakura pulls over heavy pink comforter down and sits up on the edge of   
the bed. Her green 2 piece pajamas shimmering in the sunlight. She yawns   
throwing her arms in the air. Then goes and sits at her desk.   
  
Sakura pulls out the "LOVE" card and smiles from ear to ear. "Um Sakura   
why are you so happy?" "Today is the day Syaoron is coming back to Japan."   
Kero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why is that BRAT coming back?"   
Sakura gave Kero the *DEATH* look and threw a pillow at him. "I am glad he   
is coming back.. I have missed him ever since he left...and I have to give him   
my answer that he has waited a year to get." "Oh Brother, your not ganna tell   
the BRAT you Love him are you?" Sakura blushed and turned to look out the   
window ignoring kero.   
  
It was already 9:00AM his flight was to arrive at 10:30AM. Sakura showered and   
got dressed. She wore her white skirt with blue stripes down it, she had   
light blue tank top on it was a silver heart with white glittery wings. She put   
her hiar in pigtails as ussual grabbed her roller blades and flew out the house.   
Sakura skates like a jet down the street. She finally slows down infront of a   
large house. At the gate her friend Tomoyo was waiting for her arrivel. A video   
camera was already pointed at Sakura with her smiling friend behind it. "WOW..   
I can't believe your on time today." Sakura blushed a bit.."You know I can't wait   
to see Syaoron."   
  
Tomoyo looks at her watch which has a picture of Sakura in her kitty outfit in the   
middle. "It's already 10:10AM we better get moving." Sakura and Tomoyo held hands   
and skated down the street toward the airport. Finally they arrived changed into   
there shoes and went inside. It was 10:25AM now his plane was landing. *Loud Speaker*   
"Flight 642 from Hong Kong departing for Japan is unloading at Gate 7." Tomoyo gets   
her camera ready and aims it at the Gate. Sakura was watching in anticipation for   
Syaoron to get off the plane. Finally she saw him come through the door. ~*Sakura runs   
to Syaoron's open arms and he holds her close..she looks at him "Syaoron I Love You!"   
they kiss soflty.*~ "Sakura snap out of it..wake up he is on the way over here."   
  
Syaoron walked toward his 2 friends with a small smile cross his face. "Hello Tomoyo   
Hello Sakura." Sakura blushed and almost felt like she was lifted off the ground.   
"Sakura?? Are you alright?" Syaoron asked. Sakura snapped out of her trance blushing   
like a fool. "Yea, I am fine thanks!" "Well shall we go?" Asked Tomoyo. Sakura and   
Syaoron smiled and followed there friend outside. "So where shall we go get some lunch?"   
Sakura asked with a very happy tone in her voice. "HMMM.. lets try the new burger   
place down the street." Suggested Tomoyo.   
  
The 3 walked down the street chatting about how they have been over the last year.   
"Syaoron..are you back for good?" Sakura asked shyly. "Maybe it depends on how   
things turn out." he replied staring at the sidewalk. Sakura smiled and looked   
at Tomoyo who was filming everything. "WOW this is such a great shot of you Sakura   
your just so cute, Isn't she Syaoron?" Tomoyo bubbled. "Yes she is." replied a   
bright red Syaoron. Sakura blushed and hurried ahead. "Look we are here." Sakura   
pionted. They made there way in and sat at a table toward the back. They heard   
the waitor ask "What can I get for you?" Sakura froze at the voice and looked   
up to see her brother touya staring down at her. "Brother what are you doing here?"   
"It's my part time job...and why is the Chinese Brat here?"   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes "He just got off the plane." Syaoron and Touya glared daggers   
at eachother until they heard another voice. "Touya let them enjoy there meal."   
Yuki pleaded with a smile on his face. "Yuki what are you doing here?" asked Sakura   
with a confussed face. "I am helping out." Sakura smiled. "What would you   
girls like?" Asked Syoaron "I'll get the cheesburger with fries and a coke."   
Said Sakura. "Yum that sounds good same for me." Exclaimed Tomoyo. "I will   
have the same please." Syaoron looked at Touya. "Coming right up" Touya said   
as he glanced evily at Syaoron.   
  
While waiting for the food, Tomoyo told them she needed to go to the powder room.   
Now alone at the table Sakura looked at Syoaron with nervouse eyes. "umm... Syaoron..   
I..I... L.. Syaoron I." She was cut off by Touya putting a tray of food and drinks   
on the table. "Here ya go Squirt, enjoy...and Chinese Brat don't touch my sister."   
Touya glared as Syaoron glared back. Tomoyo came back after seeing what had happened.   
(she was hiding in the bushes with her camera) "Let's eat" Sakura replied. They   
enjoyed there meal and Syaoron went to pay. He left a $3.00 tip for Touya. 


	2. The Confession

Back at Tomoyo's house the 3 set in her room and had tea and cakes. "This is really   
good tomoyo, I had almost forgotten what a good cook you are." Syaoron said with   
a friendly smile. "Wow Syaoron you look really good when you smile." Tomoyo told him.   
He blushed and look at the floor as did Sakura. Tomoyo had her camera rolling just   
to make sure she didnt miss anything. "Oh dear we are out of Tea I shall go get us   
some more." Exclaimed Tomoyo. "Would you like me to help?" asked Sakura "No I am   
fine keep Syaoron company. Tomoyo left the room closing the door behind her.   
  
"Syaoron I wanted to tell you uhh... I.. well.." Syaoron set with anticipation   
at what she was ganna say. Before she could finish the door flung open. It was   
Tomoyo's mom. "Hi Sakura glad you could come and visit.. good to see you again   
Syaoron..will you both be staying the night?" Both looked at eachother and gasp.   
"Oh please stay it will be so much fun." "Ok" they said together. "Wonderful!"   
she sang as she dance around the room. Tomoyo came back up and was glad they   
were both staying.   
  
"So what shall we do first?" Asked an excited Tomoyo. "Ummm.. lets dance."   
Sakura told her friend. Tomoyo turned the radeo on and they started dancing   
around like fools. "Come on syaoron dance with us!" Sakura and Tomoyo asked.   
"No it's ok I can't dance that well." Sakura got an evil smile and danced   
her way to Syaoron and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and starting   
bumping butts. "Come on Syaoron you can do it." Sakura sang. Blushing like   
crazy he decided not to fight anymore and was moving to the music. They   
gathered around in a circle and danced facing eachother. "This is great!"   
Sakura exlaimed!   
  
Song after song they enjoyed there jamming session. A slow song came on and they   
all stood still for a moment. "Tomoyo would you like to dance with me?" asked   
Sakura smiling just for fun. "I'd love to Darling" Tomoyo said jokingly. Sakura   
and Tomoyo danced devinly as syaoron watched. Syaoron was smiling at the 2   
friends while they danced. He was thinking to himself "I wish that was me   
dacning with Sakura." Tomoyo saw the look in Syaoron's eyes and gave Sakura   
a twist and she ended up in Syaoron's arms. They both froze for a moment   
then loosend up. They danced the rest of the song out.   
  
When it was over they still stood in there embrace. Tomoyo had her   
video camera ready. "umm..Syaoron I want to tell you before I get inturupted   
again..I Love You." Sakura blushed and looked down toward his chest. Syaoron   
just smiled he had waited for this day for a year. He took his hand under Sakura's   
chin and lifted her face to his. "I'm glad you love me Sakura I could not live   
another day without you...you mean the world to me." Li brought her face closer   
to his and gently kissed her lips. Sakura smiled "I am glad I was able to tell   
you, I have loved you for so long I just didn't know how to tell you..your all   
that I want Syaoron."   
  
"AWWWW" Tomoyo exlcaimed with tears in her eyes. "That was beutiful and I can   
treasure that moment forever." Sakura and Syaoron Sweatdropped. "Hey Tomoyo   
why don't you call Eriol to come stay so we can kinda double date all night."   
Sakura suggested. "Thats a great idea." Tomoyo got her cell and dailed 356-8546   
*RING RING* "Hello Eriol Speaking." "Hey Eroil it's Tomoyo..would you like to come   
to my house and stay the night?..Sakura and Syaoron are here and they are finally a   
cuople." I'd love to I will be right over." Eriol hung up. "Wow after all this time   
my decendent has come back and Sakura admited her feelings this is wonderful."   
  
About 15 minutes later Eriol showed up. "Hey my decendent.. glad to see you again."   
"Don't call me that please." Syaoron pleaded. Eriol just smiled. "Let's changing into   
our pajamas." suggest Tomoyo. "Umm.. I don't have mine here, since I didn't know I   
was staying over." Sakura admited. "Thats ok I have some for you." Tomoyo said.   
"Guys go into the bathroom and change." Sakura put on the Jammies Tomoyo had   
givin her. It was pink velvet with spagetti straps and it was thight length.   
Tomoyo had the same one but hers was blue. Eriol and Syaoron came out of the   
bathroom and almost fell out at the site of the 2 pretty friends. Eriol had a   
dark blue button up top and long pants. Syaoron had a the same as Eroil but it was   
green. 


	3. What's Behine Curtain #1 A Ghost?

Everyone was now dressed for bed. "We are not going to bed yet are we?"   
asked Sakura. "Not if you don't want to we can stay up and play games,   
watch videos, or dance some more hehe." replied Tomoyo. "Lets watch a scary   
movie?" suggest Eroil. "WHHAATTT SCARY MOOOVIE AHHHHHH" Sakura pulled her knees   
in tight and clasped her hands together. "That sounds like a fine idea to me..you   
can always snuggle up to Syaoron and hide in his arms if your scared." Tomoyo   
answered. "You are so mean Toyomo you know that?" Scolded Sakura "I certainly do   
know I learned from the best." Smiling at Eroil. "OK I will watch it, well I might   
see more or Syaoron's chest this the movie." Sakura blushed. Syaoron had a sly   
grin on his face as he blushed.   
  
"OK what movie do we want to watch?... we have Scream, Urban Legend, The Frightners,   
The House on Haunted Hill, and all the Freddie Kruger videos." "Lets watch House on   
Hautned Hill." Eriol purposed. "HHOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!" Came the sound from Sakura. She was   
already clutching Syaoron's hand. Syaoron put his other arm around Sakura and pulled her   
close to him. She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Wow I could stay   
like this forever I feel like I am in heaven." Sakura thought to herself. Syaoron was   
having the same thoughts as well. "OK first I am going to get some snacks and drinks."   
Tomoyo told her friends. "Would you like me to help my sweet?" asked a wolfish Eriol.   
"Sure!" She gave him a wink as they headed out the door.   
  
"Buurrr I am chilly." Sakura told Syaoron. "I am a bit cold myself I will get us a blanket.   
Syaoron headed to the bed and pulled off a soft blue fuzzy blanket for him and Sakura to   
share. As he wrapped it around Sakura then made a place for himself..Sakura grabbed him   
and gave him a long kiss. "Wow, Sakura if thats how you thank me everytime I do something   
for you, I want to be your slave." She giggled at his remark and gave him a soft peck on   
the cheek. She nuzzled her way back to his arms and rested herself against his chest for   
warmth. He wrapped his arms around her waist so they we in on her stomach. Sakura looked up   
to his face and smiled.."Syaoron will you stay with me forever?" "Yes I will always be with   
you Sakura to protect and love you." Closing her eyes Sakura snuggled into him once again.   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol came back finally with a tray full tea and cakes. They placed them on   
the coffee table. Sakura and Syaoron had already occupied the love seat so Tomoyo and   
Eriol had to sit on the chair. Eriol set down and placed Tomoyo on his lap. "Ok everyone..   
are we ready to be scared?" asked an over excited Tomoyo. "Yeah" Eriol and Syaoron said in   
unision. *PLAY* *movie starts* Sakura is watching the begging cuz it isn't that scary.   
Finally to the scene where they go into the basement and see the skeleton in the glass caes.   
Sakura screams loud enough to wake the dead and covers her face with the blankets.   
Syaoron, Tomoyo, and Eriol all looked at her with huge eyes.. Sakura blushed and they   
all started to giggle. Syaoron put his arms tighter around Sakura and bowed his head so his   
chin was on the top of her head. This made her feel more safe.   
  
A scary part was coming up they were walkin slow about to look around the corner when *RING RING*   
Sakura jolted 10 feet into the air. Luckily Syaoron caught her before she hit the floor. Her   
phone was ringing. "Hello Sakura speaking.." "Hey WUZUP?????" a familiar voice said on the   
other line. "What do you want Kero?" Sakura looked like she could have strangled him if he   
was there. "Just wanted to tell you that I miss you and to find out what GOODIES Tomoyo   
is going to make for me." Sakura rolled her eyes and held the phone away. "Well Kero it will   
be a surprise and we were in the middle of watching a movie and you scared the living day   
lights out of me." Kero chuckled "Oh is that what I just heard way over here?" "UGGGG..Kero   
one day." Sakura finally got him off the phone so the others could watch the movie.   
  
During the movie there was some noises coming from Tomoyo's movie room. Sakura and Tomoyo   
back away and made the guys go take a look. As they got closer the noise was getting more   
violent. Finally they reached the pull away curtain and counted 1..2..3..pull. The girls   
screamed bloody murder at what they saw. It was a ghost of a tiger he had very large legs   
and looked to be very strong. His teeth shined in the darkness making him almost cruel looking.   
He looked rather upset and was throwing stuff around. Syaoron and Eriol backed away to cover   
the girls. "ROAR...ROAR!" The beast gave his might raors Sakura was hinding behind Syaoron Crying.   
Raka's eyes grew a burning red so bright they almost lit the room. The Tiger Beast stared   
at the 4 huddled back against the wall. 


	4. Tale Of The Tiger Beast

"What is going on here?" asked a scared Sakura. "I don't know Sakura I wish I knew."   
answered a worried Tomoyo. The ghost looked at them "I am Raka the Tiger Beast...I am looking   
for my friend." With that Raka looked rather sad almost in tears. Sakura's heart fell for the   
poor beast. "Who is your friend maybe we can help?" "She is Sheba a golden tabby Tiger like   
me..we were in love many years ago..then a man came and took her away...I can't rest until  
I find her. "Oh gosh I see, I know how you feel Raka..we will do everything in our power telp you." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "You will, you will really help me find meloved?" Sakura smiled and nodded at Raka. Raka calmed down and walked over to Sakura. Shasn't nervouse at all. Altough Syaoron was watching ready to attack if needed.   
  
"Thank you and I am sorry for the mess I will help you clean it up." Raka gave Sakura a   
nuzzle to her hand. "It's ok." Sakura smiled and hugged her new friend. Everyone was a   
bit surpirsed by this. "Umm.. Sakura arn't you scared of ghosts..?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yes terrified but, not when they are nice like this and so cute.. he remind me of Kero...  
OH thats a great idea I'll call Kero over." Sakura said "Who is this Kero?" "Well..  
he is the guardian beast of the seal...he can make himself small but in his true form he   
is a large cat looks like a Liger..he is very smart and powerful I am sure he can help too."  
Sakura comforted her friend. "Kero is just a stuffed animal." Muttered Syaoron. "Ah don'ou start this round Syaoron." Sakura scolded him.   
  
About 15 minutes later there was a knock at the window of Tomoyo's bedroom. "It must bero." Sakura thought. She went and let him in. Before she showed Raka to Kero she told hihw whole story. "Oh I see, he wants our help.. I will turn into my true form then." Kerpread his wings around his body and changed. "Ok Raka please come here." asked Sakura.   
Raka came around the corner and saw Kero. "Wow he is cool looking." Raka Commented to   
Sakura. "Wow I think we will be best friends." Kero said. The 2 new friends went off talking.  
Tomoyo told them they can sleep on the pull out bed in the movie room. It was a large rooith a movie screen and the couch was long and blue. "UMM.. Do ghosts sleep?" Sakura asked.   
"Well no we don't have to but I can just rest here with Kero and watch over you all tonight."  
replied Raka. "That sounds nice." Sakura Smiled.   
  
"Let's watch a romantic movie now!" Sakura commented. "OHHH I know what you are thinking..  
but I don't mind either." Tomoyo giggled. Sakura blushed and curled back up in the loveseaith Syaoron. Kero and Raka went to the movie room to chat. Eriol set back in the chair and   
pulled Tomoyo back onto his lap. They all settled down and watched Titanic. Tomoyo and Sakurere practicly crying as soon as the movie started. "Ohh My darling is it that sad?" Eriosked. *Sniffle* "Yes they are in love and can't be together." *Cry Cry* Syaoron kissed Sakura'orhead and whisptered "Don't worry I will stay with you always no one can keep us apart."   
Sakura smiled and looked up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.   
  
The movie was finally over and it left Sakura and Tomoyo with tears rolling down there faces.   
Eriol looked at Tomoyo her normally happy blue eyes sparkled with tears. Syaoron could also see  
Sakuras beutiful emrald eyes sparkling with tears. He wiped the tears away and kiss her soflty ohe cheek. "It's Ok it was only a movie its over now." Syaoron comforted her. "Thank you"   
Eriol suggested they watch a good comedy to make them all feel better. "Lets watch Miss.  
Congeniality it is the funniest movie." Tomoyo exclaimed! *Movie Starts* "HAHAHAHA" all 4   
laugh together. " I love it when she punches that kid." Tomoyo said. "Yeah she reminds me oig bad Sakura." Exclaimed Eriol. "Hey, I am not that mean." Sakura replied with a giggle.   
"HAHAHA You can be that mean when you mad." Syaoron laughed.   
  
"Oh you guys are mean." *still watching the movie* "This is to funny I can't stop laughinh."   
Sakura says. Before the movie was over Sakura had fallen asleep in Syaoron's arms. He carrieer to the bed and laid her down. He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and kiss her   
forhead. "Good Night My Sakura!" He whisptered. Tomoyo and Eriol said there good nights to   
Syaoron and left for another room. Syaoron was putting a blanket on the floor when Sakura   
slightly opened her eyes. "Why are you ganna sleep on the floor Syaoron?" He blushed froead-to-toe. "I didn't want to disturb you." He replied shyly. "It's ok come on there is   
plently of room for both of us." Syaoron didn't argue he blushed alot but crawled besider in the bed. Sakura was fast asleep again and Syaoron just laid there *Thinking* 


	5. Finding Sheba

The next morning Tomoyo was up at 7 making breakfest. Eriol was still sleeping half hanging off  
the bed. Sakura was sound asleep while Syaoron was awake and dressed. Kero and Raka were sitting  
at the end of the bed talkin about how cute Sakura was sleeping but what a monster she was to  
wake up. "Yeah, I try to get her up everyday for school and she graons and throws pillows at me."  
Kero laughed. "But, other then that she seems really nice. I would love for her to be my master."  
Exclaimed Raka. "Well, ya know if we find ur loved one you can both come stay with us Sakura  
won't mind." Kero offered. Syaoron was standing at the head of the bed waiting for Sakura to   
wake up. "Breakfest is ready you guys come and get it!" Tomoyo yelled from downstairs. "Hey  
Raka lets go eat..Tomoyo is a great cook. almost as good as Sakura." Kero led his friend down  
stairs.   
  
Syaoron lightly shook Sakura's Shoulders. All he got was "Uhhhh..MMMMM..Warm." "Sakura wake up  
Tomoyo has breakfest ready down stairs we need to go eat before Kero has a field day." Finally  
she opened her sleepy eyes and stared at Syaoron. "Now how do you expect me to get up without   
a good morning kiss." She said softly. Syaoron blushed and smiled he leaned down and gave her   
a short kiss. "Thats better!" Sakura shot up out of the bed and grabbed her outfit that Tomoyo  
had left her and went into the restroom to change. She came back and Syaoron took her hand and   
led her down to the kitchen.   
  
"I made scrambled chees eggs with bacon and toast." Tomoyo said proudly to her friends. Everyone  
took and few bites. "YUMM This is great Tomoyo your such a good cook." Sakura told her friend.  
"Thanks that means alot coming from you." She replied. Sakura smiled and sweatdropeed. Raka   
licked his lips becuase it was so good. (Yes a Ghost Can Eat If It Wants) Kero chowed down  
like 3 helpings then patted his bulding yellow belly "Man that was good." Syaoron rolled his  
eyes at the food greedy stuffed animal. The finsihed up and helped clean the tables. They went   
out back to get some fresh air. Then Sakura stiffend..looking around. Syaoron felt something  
weird also as did Eriol and Kero.   
  
"This is not a normal feeling, I have never felt anything like this before." Sakura Exclaimed.  
"Neither Have I" The others echoed. "Thats her thats Sheba I can feel her!" Raka Yelled.   
They all started running in the direction the feeling was coming from with Tomoyo close behind  
with her camera. "Why do I feel such an evil engery?" Sakura asked. "That must be the people  
who took her away" Raka told her. They finally stopped and peared through the bushes and saw   
an old man about 80 years old and his sun about 40ish unloading a truck. They unloaded a large  
black object that had weird magical energy around it so whatever they had trapped inside couldnt  
get out. They moved a little closer and saw a Tiger inside the black cage. "SHEBA!" Raka   
bellowed. "SHHHHH we need to think of a way to sneak in and get her." Li comforted his new  
friend.   
  
They took her into a large biudling looked like somekind of museum. They read a sign near the door.  
*"The One And Only Real Ghost Tiger"* "OMG they must put her on display to make money." Sakura  
figured. "Umm.. Raka why didn't you cross over when you died and why didnt she?" Kero asked.   
Raka gave a sad sigh "Well we were sperated when we were alive and when we died we didn't want  
to leave with the other one still here on earth..and once you deny your chance to cross over you  
don't get another chance your stuck here forever." "Wow so now your stuck here forever huh?" asked  
Sakura. Raka nodded sadly. "Well don't worry Raka we will get Sheba back somehow and you can stay  
together always..because I know what its like to miss the one you love." Sakura explained and   
turned to look at Syaoron. 


	6. The Plan

The group went back to Tomoyo's house to devise a plan. "HMM we need to find a way to break that  
magic cage..thats the only way she can get out." Kero explained. Sakura looked at Syaoron and   
gave a sad sigh. This made his heart break. Syaoron stood up and said "We have magic right??..  
The magic they use is nothing compared to ares." Sakura stood up and said "Your right but, how  
can we sneak in there?" Syaoron set back and down and thought some more. "Whatever we do..  
it should be done tonight when no one will be around. Meanwhile they went upstairs and rested   
so they would be wide awake and alert at the rescue tonight.   
  
Sakura was laying comfortably in her bed next to Syaoron who was sleeping. She couldn't seem to   
get to sleep she felt so bad for Raka and Sheba. Suddenly she jolted out of the bed and looked   
out the window. "What was that weird horrible feeling?" She walked slowly to the window and saw  
a black aura from the direction of the museum. Sakura felt a pulling at her stomach and had to go   
now she couldn't wait any longer. She got dressed in a long black shirt, shirt black spandex, and  
long black boots. This was Tomoyo's new battle costume.   
  
Sakura qiuelty slipped out of her room. But she did realize Syaoron had woken up as she left. He  
got up and dressed then slowly snuck downstairs following her. He watched as she crept out the   
door and ran off. Syaoron ran after her staying a distance away so she would not know his presence.   
"I wonder where she is going by herself? I hope she doesn't think she is ganna do this alone."  
Syaoron thought to himself. Finally Sakura reached the place where Sheba was being kept. But, as  
she was about to use her magic she heard a rustling in the bushed behind her. She turned terrified  
at "WHO" or "WHAT" it might be. "Please don't let it be a G-G-G-Ghost....!" She shreaked.   
  
Suddenly a slender figure leaped out at her. Holding a long shiny object in thier hand. She  
gasp and almost fainted when Syaron grabbed her. "It's just me Sakura I saw you sneak out and I   
had to follow you to make sure you were not in any danger." Syaoron confessed. Sakura wiped  
her head and sweat rolled down. "Thank goodness, I am glad you are here..I want to get Sheba  
out of there now I have a bad feeling about something and I can't put my fingure on it. "I   
understand Sakura I want her free as muc as you do...But, first we need to make a plan of   
action.. jumping in doesnt always work." Syaoron told her. "OK we will wait for the others then."  
  
Later that morning everyone was awakening. Sakura and Syaoron were already up sitting at  
the large dining table. "Gosh you all sleep late..It's 8:36AM." Sakura scolded the others.   
"Wow how long have you been awake?" asked Kero. "We have been up since about 5:00AM." Syaoron  
answer for her. Kero's eyes popped out of his head "Wow Sakura up early its the end of the world."  
Sakura sweatdropped while the others laughed. "So did anyone come up with a plan to save Sheba?"  
asked Syaoron. "I think I have an idea." Suggested Eroil. "What is it?" Sakura staired at him.  
  
"Well... we need someone to distract the owners while another of us sneaks in and breaks the cage.  
The cage has a very strong power around it but, I think that Sakura and Syaoron together have the  
power to bust it open. "Sounds good I will do it." Sakura said as she looked at Syaron. "I will  
do it too." He answered. "Ok Tomoyo you come with me and we will ask alot of questions about the   
other objects...Kero and Raka will go with Syaoron and Sakura for backup...Then we have to hurry."  
Eriol explained to them. "Ok So when do we start?" asked Sakura. "Right Now." Replied Eriol. 


	7. The Rescue

Everyone gathered in front of the museum as Eriol and Tomoyo went in to look for the worker.   
Sakura, Syaoron, Kero, and Raka snuck in through a back window. They slowlu started down a   
very darl hall not a light in sight. "Wow it sure is scary in here.. what if there is a G-G-  
Gh--Ghost?" asked a scared Sakura. "Um Sakura there is a ghost here with us and we are saving a  
ghost...!" Exlaimed Syaoron. "Oh Right!" Sakura sweatdropped. "I'll use Firey to light the way."  
Sakura pulled out her staff and called upon it "RELEASE!" She tossed a card into the air..  
"Firey Release and Dispell." She called. Then there was a light all down the hallway.   
  
Eriol amd Tomoyo found the boss showing a painting. "Hello Sir, This piece over here is extrodinary  
how did you ever get something like this?" Eriol was asking the man about a large diamond cuz in  
the shpae of a fairy. As the man answered Sakura and others made there way to where Shebe was.  
They reached a door that was locked so Sakura called upon the Lock Card and used her staff as a  
key. They finally got in without making much noise. "Look there she is!" Raka exlaimed happily.   
"Sheba Sheba its me Raka." "Raka......Oh I thought I would never see you again. I am so glad   
your here please save me!" Sheba pleaded. Sakura and Syaoron walked up to the cage and touched   
the thick black bars. They had some kind of shield around them.  
  
Sakura called upon the Sword card to break the shield. But it only made a small dent as she   
hit the bars. "Wait Eriol said together we could do it." Syaoron reminded. He wrapped his hands  
around her and put his on the Sword as well. This of corse made them both blush wildly. They  
lifted the Sword and smashed it into the metal sure enough it broke apart. "Yes we did it now  
lets hurry and get out og here." Sakura exlaimed. As they headed to the door it swung open. A   
large heavy set man stood there with a nasty smirk on his face. "Well well what have we got   
here? Some medling kids, what is it you want and how did you break my cage it had a magic  
sheild aorund it. Only someone with strong magic could break it.(He looked at them) Who did   
this?" He growled.  
  
"I did you big jerk!" Sakura told him. "What ya ganna do about it fat boy?" He mearly smirked   
and laughed at her. "Well now if you had that kind of powers I can use you as well." He tried  
to grab her but Syaoron took his sword and slashed it across his arm. The large man jumped back  
in pain. "You stupid kid your ganna pay for that..Get Him!" He yelled. About 10 people in   
black outfits came running toward them. Sakura called the windy card and blew them back.   
Kero bit the mans hand so he fell out of the door way. They ran toward the exit.  
  
Half way there they ran into Eriol and Tomoyo. "You got her good lets get out of here fast."   
Tomoyo yelled. The others agreed and ran non-stop. As they got close to the door a metal  
door started to drop and cover the real door. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Sakura screamed. They ran faster  
hoping to make it before it got to low. It was almost at the door knob when they reached it and  
ran through. "We did it we made it YES YES" Sakura was cheering. They went back to Tomoyo's house  
to celebrate. "I missed you so much Sheba more then you can ever imagane." Raka told Sheba.   
"I have missed you as well, I was begging to thionk I would never get free." Sheba said.   
  
"Well since your both new around here in a way and have no place you are welcome to stay here  
with me." Tomoyp told them. "Really?" They said in Unison. "Yep that way you have lots of room  
and Kero and Sakura can visit anytime." Tomoyo smiled. "That sounds like a great idea you two."  
Kero told them. "We will do it thank you very much all of you." Raka answered. "It's ok thats   
what friends are for..besides now we just have more members to this team and it makes me happy"  
Sakura said. "Looks like another couple came together Sakura it must be that lucky time o year..  
to be able to find the one you love most in the whole world and live happy forever." Syaoron smiled  
at Sakura as she blushed widly. She kissed his soft lips tenderly!  
  
The End 


End file.
